


Surprise Visit

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Closet Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp whisks Perceptor away from his work in order to molest him in a storage closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

"Um, er, Skywarp? Do you really think this is a good idea?" Perceptor tried his best to stay out of reach of the amorous Seeker, a feat impossible for the scientist in the tight confines of the storage closet. "Someone is bound to notice my absence eventually."

Skywarp smirked into Perceptor’s neck cables. “Lighten up, Percy.” He nipped a cable, causing the other to shudder. “You overwork yourself, it’s time to take a little break.”

"That may be true, but I don’t believe it’s appropriate of you to whisk me away while I’m in the middle of an experiment." The chastisement was light, though, his voice losing its bite the more Skywarp molested his neck. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the purple mech’s waist, resting his helm against a shelf. "What if I was in the middle of something important?"

A giggle came from Skywarp. “But that’s half the fun of it. Besides, if anything bad happens, you could always blame Wheeljack.”

Perceptor smacked Skywarp lightly. “You’re incorrigible.”

"And that’s why you love me," sing-songed Skywarp. He pushed Perceptor further into the shelf, grinding over his panel. A moan left the scientist’s vocalizer before he could stop himself.

"Yes, well, if you loved  _me,”_  gasped Perceptor. “You’re at least warn me before teleporting. My tanks are still churning.”

Skywarp gave a lazy salute. “Duly noted. Now shut up and let me frag you.”


End file.
